ultimate_driving_robloxfandomcom-20200214-history
Kohlenstoff Croquet (2006)
|manufacturer = |horsepower = 197|torque = 207 lb⋅ft|transmission = 6-speed manual}}The 2006 Kohlenstoff Croquet is a 3-door sports German hatchback car in Ultimate Driving and it can be bought for $68,190. It is based on 2006 Volkswagen Golf GTI (Mk5). Description The Kohlenstoff Croquet default color is pearl white. Also, it is the first hatchback in the UDU. Its Badge was removed from the front and the rear for the Re-Branding update. History The earlier brick Golf is based on the 3-door model of the current Mk. VII Volkswagen Golf GTI which began production in 2012. It could hold 5 players and actually was one of the quickest accelerating vehicles in the game, as well as having a top speed of 100 MPH (160 km/h), a revenue of $262 per mile, and a noticeably cheaper price tag of $25,000. In real life, the car is equipped with the VW 2.0L turbocharged EA888 inline-4 engine, and has a 0-100 km/h (62 MPH) and power output of 6.5 seconds and 220 PS (217 hp), boosted to 6.4 seconds and 230 PS (227 hp) with the Performance Package. It can still be driven and purchased in more outdated games such as UD: Hillsborough, as can most of the other brick vehicles. The more recent mesh Golf is based on the 3-door model of the Mk. V Volkswagen Golf GTI, which was produced from 2004-2008. It is powered by a 2.0L turbocharged inline-4 engine and generates 200 PS (197 hp) and a 0-60 time of 6.7 seconds. It can only hold up to 4 people and is noticeably more expensive than it was before, although players who purchased the earlier Golf would keep the new one, and its revenue was increased to $359 accordingly as well. As of the Racing Update, revenue increased by $200 alongside most vehicles, bringing it up to $559. As of the customization update, all versions of this vehicle can be painted and modded. Images GolfBack.png|Rear end of Golf GTI Golf gti.png Golf.png GolfColor.png gti.png golf palm shores.png|A Golf GTI in Palm Shores (UD: Westover Islands) Old golf gti.png|The older brick Mk. VII Golf GTI beside a fountain in downtown Newark. (UD: Newark) Trivia * It was possible to purchase this car at a cheaper price in a more outdated game, then still keep it in more up-to-date games. This could also be done with the 1967 Ford Mustang GT and 2006 Porsche 911 GT3 (997). * The GTI models present in-game appear officially in 6 Need For Speed games: Most Wanted (2005), ProStreet, Shift, Shift 2: Unleashed, and the mobile game No Limits. ** The Mk. V Golf GTI present in-game appears in Need for Speed Most Wanted (2005) as the vehicle driven by Blacklist #15, Sonny. It is white with a blue livery marked with #28 and red Chinese characters, and fitted with a body kit, roof scoop, and aftermarket rims. ** In Need for Speed: ProStreet, a modified Mk. V Golf GTI appears as one of two reward vehicles players may choose for completing the Battle Machine Challenge Race Day at Texas World Speedway, alongside the Nissan 350Z. Another Golf GTI with a Coca-Cola livery can be unlocked with the cheat code "ZEROZEROZERO". * The Golf GTI is a rear-wheel drive vehicle in-game, despite being a front-wheel drive in real life. This has been patched. * The Volkswagen Golf was introduced in 1975 that kicked off the "hot hatch" market. Category:Citizen Vehicles Category:FWD Vehicles Category:I4 Powered Cars Category:4+ Seater Vehicles Category:Hatchback Cars Category:German Vehicles Category:Volkswagen